1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular relates to a portable electronic device satisfying Hearing Aided Compatible (HAC) requirements with a decreased Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) and Hearing Aided Compatible (HAC) are indices that measure the extent of radiation influence upon human health and hearing aid equipment, respectively. A high SAR value resulting from electromagnetic wave radiation may cause human health problems. Thus, mobile phones must pass SAR requirements (e.g. FCC & CE requirements). Mobile phones with excessive HAC values hinder audiphone's functions. Thus, 50% of the mobile phones sold in North America by a manufacturer must pass HAC requirements.
To pass SAR and HAC requirements, several conventional solutions are applied in mobile phone design: board end power or antenna radiation efficiency is decreased to reduce radiation energy. However, the conventional solutions may deteriorate communications quality, reduce design flexibility, and still cannot pass severe HAC requirements.